Seven Minutes
by MissiB
Summary: Modern Day AU Mangaverse: After Winry's sixteenth birthday party, everyone plays Seven Minutes in Heaven. Ed's always thought it was a stupid and perverted game, but will he feel the same way after a certain palm tree joins in? Edvy's the main pairing, but there are others thrown in too. Heavy T rating for...encounters ;) and a little cursing. One-shot. EDITED.


_**Disclaimer: If FMAB belonged to me, I would be far too busy rolling around in my bath-tub full of money to be on this site. Edited because oh dear God I cannot believe how many crappy mistakes I made. Enjoy darlings!**_

Seven Minutes

"O.K everyone, it's time to play a gaaaaaaaaaaaame!"

In a house where a birthday party had just taken place, the remaining occupants looked up from their resting positions on couches and skirting boards and the ground to see a dark-skinned sixteen year old girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes stood on a chair in the centre of the living room. Her name was Paninya, the best friend of the party's guest of honour, birthday girl Winry Rockbell, who had just turned sixteen that day.

Laying on the couch, said birthday girl cocked an eyebrow. Over the course of a hard night of partying to loud, thumping music where Winry had danced with pretty much anyone who asked, the newly sixteen year old girl had become almost exhausted, and her long blonde hair was an army of tangles, though her make-up and her clothes-which consisted of a strapless, blue sequined shirt, black jeans and knee high black boots-remained mercifully impeccable, "A game?" she questioned sleepily.

Paninya, who wore a simple shirt and jeans combo (she wasn't really the 'Girly Girl' type) nodded eagerly "Yeah! That's what birthday parties are all about, right?"

"Yeah, if you're five!" the masculine snort came from beside Winry and a second later the blonde head of Edward Elric popped up from behind one of the couch cushions. He too looked was worn ragged from the night, and had actually been about to fall asleep when he'd heard Paninya's shout. As he became more alert he noticed there was a weight on his lap, and looked down to see what it was "Winry! Get your boots off of me!"

Winry pouted but removed her legs, while above them all Paninya scowled "Come on, you guys! It'll be fun!" she whined.

"But there's hardly anyone here!" sat against the wall with a half full plastic cup in his hand, sixteen year old Ling Yao called over to Paninya from the top of a snoozing LanFan's head "I mean you've got...what?" he squinted around the room and did a quick head count "Ten people here?"

"Twelve if you count Roy and Riza" came Alphonse Elrics piping voice. At fifteen years old the boy was a year younger than his older brother Ed, and spoke from his backwards position on one of Winry's chairs, shirt sleeves rolled up and laying his cheek on the back in exhaustion. Ed stuck his neck around the couch.

"Roy and Riza? I didn't see them"

"That's because they went upstairs at the beginning of the party and never came back down"

"...Oh" Ed cringed. Ling smirked. LanFan snored.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Paninya snapped, starting to get annoyed at everyone's lack of enthusiasm "But we've still got six girls and six guys, right? It's a perfect number for-"

"Actually it's seven guys" yawned a voice from behind the couch, and the petite form of fifteen year old May Chang rose up from behind it a moment later, scratching the back of her head in an exhausted fashion "I think one of the older guys brought a friend or something"

"WHATEVER!" Paninya yelled, practically stamping her foot until everyone's attention was drawn back to her. May jumped, but was silent as the girl on the chair took in a calming breath.

"Now, as I was _saying! _There might not be a lot of people here" for the first time in the past five minutes, a new grin formed on the young woman's face "...But there are enough people, for the game that I have planned" she finished, her grin thinning until it became a devilish smile. and on the couch Winry shuddered at the cold feeling that ran down her back.

_Oh crap, I know that smile...what is that girl planning this time?_

Ed cocked an eyebrow "Oh yeah? And what game is that?"

Paninya chuckled evilly, and from her back she pulled out a clear, empty glass vodka bottle with the cap tightly screwed on. Ed frowned "Spin the bottle?" he guessed.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" said Ling, and Ed raised an eyebrow at him.

"This coming from the guy who last week ate 1,000 marshmallows on a dare?"

"Hey, that wasn't a dare!" Ling cried indigantly "It was just a Friday night!"

"This isn't just 'Spin the Bottle' my naive friends" Paninya had to raise her voice to be heard over all the titters from Ling's last statement "I would never suggest something so...tame"

_Oh, so _now _I have their attention! _Immediately the room became silent and all eyes were on her once again. Winry sat up on the couch, crossing one leg over her thigh and watching her friend with a very suspicious look "Paninya...?"

Paninya lifted the bottle over her head with a triumphant grin, and said with so much excitement she threatened to burst:

"I wanna play..._Seven Minutes in Heaven!"_

At first, there was silence, so deep you could've heard a pin drop from the very end of the highway if you listened hard enough. No-one said a word, and Paninya started to lower her arm, her face already turning red from embarrassment-

Until Winry leapt up from her respective seat and bellowed out in pure joy:

"HELL YEAH I WANNA DO THAT!"

"BIRTHDAY GIRL O.K'D IT! LET'S DO THIS THING, PEOPLE!"

FMAB

Within the next ten minutes all of the stragglers that had remained after the party (even Roy and Riza) had been rounded up and were seated in a circle on Winry's living room carpet with the clear bottle in the centre. For the boys, there was: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Ling Yao, Roy Mustang, and Jean Havoc (a friend of Roy's who he'd brought to be a designated driver).

For the girls, there were: Winry Rockbell, May Chang, LanFan, Riza Hawkeye, Paninya and Sheska (a friend of Winry's who had no designated driver).

"O.k, so here are the rules" said Paninya, practically trembling with excitement as she experimentally spun the bottle "Everyone has to sit Boy, Girl. Everyone gets a turn spinning the bottle, and once your..._partner!" _she practically squealed the word she was so overjoyed. From beside LanFan, Ed rolled his eyes "You have to go into that closet over there-" the ringmaster of the game pointed to a random coat closet behind her "And make out for seven minutes!"

"And no trying to get out of it if you end up getting someone you don't like!" Winry chipped in, almost as gleeful as her best friend "Once the bottle picks, you have to stick!" she giggled, a little hysterically.

From beside Riza, Roy grinned "So does that mean that if a girl spins the bottle, and it lands on another _girl..." _he trailed off suggestively while the rest of the guys smirked (well, some of them. There was one certain blonde who didn't think of the idea as being quite so tantalising) Winry sighed, giving Roy a sorrowful look as Riza rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means, Roy"

"I already love this game. OW!" the eighteen year old yelped embarrassingly when Riza smacked him hard upside the head. The circle of teens sniggered under their breaths, that it until they all caught Roy's fiery glare.

Then Paninya clapped her hands, making excited little noises the more impatient she got "O.k, O.k, let's get started!" she practically squeaked, and everyone huddled in a little closer as she stilled the bottle, and turned a wicked smile towards Winry, who was sat on the other side of Ed "I do believe the birthday girl should go first!"

"_Paninya!" _the blonde gasped shrilly, blushing a deep beetroot red as her best friend pointed the bottle towards her with an evil look in her eye. Winry raised a hand to her face, shaking her head even as she reached for the empty glass.

Ling smirked, and leaned past LanFan's right shoulder "Hey, Ed! This might be your lucky day!"

Ed rolled his eyes "Oh ha ha, very funny, Ling!"

"O.k! Im gonna spin it!" Winry called, her voice strangely high pitched as her trembling hand touched the bottle. Her fingers gripped the glassy outer layer, and everyone leaned in as her wrist tensed, and-

"Now now wait just one second! Are you guys honestly telling me that you're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven...without _me?"_

Winry's turn was postponed as a deep and masculine voice came out from the still-open living room doorway. Everyone looked up to find the source of the sound, and not a moment later a teenage boy dressed in a long black coat walked through the door. The boy looked to be about Ed and Ling's age, and looked a hell of a lot like the latter except he wore all black and his spiky fringe was parted on the opposite side. Plus, for some reason none of them knew, his eyes were a strange purple colour.

Everyone knew who he was, of course. He'd made quite a name for himself around their high school as Greed the Avaricious, known for coveting anything and everything that he considered to belong to him, including people. By himself he was quite intimidating, but when you compared him to some of his family members...well, the guy was practically sweet!

"G-Greed?!" said Winry, still positioned over the bottle but too surprised to move "What're you doing here?"

Greed shrugged "I was invited"

"By who?"

"Ling"

_"Ling!" _Winry hissed with a not-so-subtle glare . Ling shrank down into his shirt collar shamefully, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry...I kinda owed him for something..."

"So!" Greed said as he cheerily stepped forward, blind to Winrys contempt and wearing his constant white toothed grin "Does, uh, anyone mind if _I _join the game?"

Winry sat up straight "Well, actually-HMPH!"

The blonde was abruptly cut off when a dark-skinned hand smacked her right in the mouth and Paninya started babbling at a mile a minute:

"No we don't mind Greed you can play if you want!" Paninya cried, quietly ignoring Winry's furious glare "I'd _love-_I mean we'd love for you to play!

Winry made a furious sound that was muffled by Paninyas hand but her so-called best friend was too busy blushing as Greed winked at her, and then proceeded to take a seat between Al and Sheska.

"Great, because I _love _games!" he said in a tone that was too wicked for its own good.

Winry hissed angrily when Paninya finally released her, keeping her voice low enough so Greed couldn't hear her speak "Paninya, what the hell?! Why did you invite _him?! _Don't you know that, that guy brings trouble wherever he goes?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, O.k? I couldn't help it, he's so _hot!" _she stared at Greed longingly, and Winry resisted the urge to beat her friend over the head with a nearby foot-stool "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Right at that moment, Greed decided to call out: "Uh, I hope nobody minds, but I brought my brother here with me, and he kinda wants to play, too"

"Yeah. I wanna play" another voice came from outside the living room, but unlike with Greed, it was a voice that made everyone in the room stiffen. A voice that brought chills to anyone who was unlucky enough to hear it's throaty rasp.

Everybody turned around, and there were several gasps as every pair of eyes locked on the willowy, long haired boy stood against the white door frame. He wasn't very tall, barely three inches taller than Ed, and like Greed he wore nothing but black. Black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, there was even a black headband wrapped around his forehead, which gave his long spiked hair a strange, palm-tree like quality, and also like Greed his eyes were a vivid purple colour.

No-one had trouble recognising this guy. He was Envy the Jealous, Greed's older brother by one year. And he was freaking nuts.

"GODDAMN IT, PANINYA!"

FMAB

_What the hell? Why is HE playing?! _Ed thought as Riza and Roy reluctantly moved apart to make space for Envy. They both shifted away like he was a rabid dog, and in return he gave them a sneer that suggested they weren't far from the truth. _That guy would never be interested in something like this. What's he trying to do? _Ed watched Envy carefully, looking for any signs that the older boy had some scheme up his short black sleeve.

Envy sat on the carpet with one leg raised to his chest, his left arm lazily thrown over it while his right supported his body and the other leg curved behind his upright one. To the untrained eye the effeminate teen was uninterested in the game, here out of sheer boredom only. Something felt off about it, though, Ed just couldn't quite pin-point what it was.

_What is that bastard up to?_

"O.k, so, uh...everyone ready?" Paninya said nervously, trying to ignore the fire-soaked daggers Winry was sending her.

"Yeah? O.k then, uh...let's get started!" Paninya sat back and chanced a glance at Winry. With one more glare the guest of honour bent over the bottle again, and with one cautious glance around the circle-making sure not to linger on anyone in particular-she twisted her wrist, and set the bottle spinning.

The moment the bottle was spun, any additions to the game were forgotten as everybody watched the bottle spin until it eventually began to slow, steadily spinning past Paninya, past Ed, past LanFan, past Ling and Riza until it started to inch past Envy. It looked like it might stop at Roy and Winry clenched her fist, but mercifully it crept past him until it hit Sheska who blushed painfully and refused to look Winry in the eye.

That is, until the bottle crept past her too, and came to a complete stop at Greed.

The purple eyed boy grinned "Well, look at that!"

Winry gaped at the traitorous bottle in open mouthed horror "Oh my...!"

Paninya looked like she wanted to cry, and everyone-except Envy-stared at Greed as he stood up with a wolfish grin, and held his hand out to Winry "Shall we?" he said, inclining his head towards the closet. Winry looked like she wanted to tear his damn hand off.

Ed too glared at the avaricious teen "Winry, you don't have to do this, he can't make you!"

Greed scowled at him "Hey! What d'you take me for?!"

But then Winry did something that shocked everyone into silence. She reached up, and took Greed's hand with her own, allowing him to pull her up with a cocky smirk "It's Ok, Ed" she said when the blonde looked at her like she was insane. Turning around, she looked at Paninya, and shot her a mean smirk "After all, what's the worse that could happen?"

Paninya whined, and Greed chuckled as he led Winry by the hand and took her into the coat closet, shutting the door behind him with a sharp _snap!_

A couple of minutes after someone (Al) started to time them, Paninya allowed her head to drop onto the carpeted ground "This was the worst idea _ever!"_

"Ssh!" Jean suddenly shot upright, his eyes wide as he stared and pointed at the closed closet door "Did you guys hear that?! It sounded like a...a _moan!"_

"_WHAT?!" _

Suddenly everyone who had been lolling about in boredom shot upwards and stared at the door, shushing anyone who dared so much as breathe too loud so they could hear what was going on. For a few moments, there was nothing. Then they heard Winry's voice:

"...Oh God..._Greed~!"_

Next to Riza, Roy burst out laughing and punched the air "Hey hey! Someone's having a _good time!"_

"Hey Elric, it sounds like you're girlfriends having more fun than she thought in there, huh?!" smirked Jean, and Ed aimed a punch at him that missed.

"Shut-up she's not my girlfriend!"

"Heh, not anymore!"

"I hate this game..." Paninya mumbled miserably.

Al stopped his watch, his face burning red "O-O.k you guys, your seven minutes are up! You can come out now!"

There was a feminine gasp, a masculine murmur, and then the coat closet door opened and out walked Greed. His coat was askew, his hair was mussed and loosed out of it's ponytail, and he wore a smile of the smuggest bastard anyone had ever seen.

"Not a bad way to spend seven minutes, you know" he said casually, and sat down in his previous spot, adjusting his coat as Winry came back into the room.

Eyes widened and soft whistles were heard as the birthday girl came back into the room. She was in a far worse state than Greed. Her shirt was crumpled, her hair was mussed, her lips were swollen, her face was bright red, and you could be pretty sure that those red marks on her neck were definitely not bruises!

"Um..." Winry's voice shook as she spoke, and everyone stared at her as she rubbed at a spot on her neck, Ed especially.

_Man I hope she's O.k, _he thought anxiously, _Goddman it, I'll kill Greed if he's hurt her, or...or scared her or-_

Winry let out a huge sigh, released her neck, and leaned against the door with a huge smile on her face "So who's turn is it, guys? We can't stop playing now, this game is _awesome!"_

And that was it. After that first round it was like all the tension had disappeared out of the room, and everyone was free to continue the game as normal. Well...as normal as it was to shove two people in a closet and force them to make out, anyway.

Over the next 45 minutes, almost everyone had a turn spinning the bottle, and every time a new pairing was called Paninya (or Winry, if it was Paninya's turn) would announce it, and the blushing pair would go into the closet and complete their Seven Minutes in Heaven:

"Riza and Jean!"

"LanFan and Ling!"

"Roy and Paninya!"

"Sheska and Winry!...ROY, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"Roy and Jean!"

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Jean screamed, and without much further ado ran full pelt at the nearest window and crashed straight through the glass. Winry ran after him, poking her head through the jagged glass and screaming after him:

"YOU'RE PAYING MY WINDOW BILL, ASSHOLE!"

"...Uh...Al and May!"

Startled gasps came from both of the selected pair when the spun bottle hit May. Ed looked at his brother with sympathy, knowing full well that he liked May but would never make her do anything she didn't want to. Hesitantly, Al looked up at the other fifteen year old, lips parted, ready to tell her it was O.k, they didn't have to do this if she didn't want t-

"Waah!" Al shrieked as his shirt collar was grabbed by a small hand and he was suddenly being dragged across the carpet and to the coat closet by a surprisingly strong May Chang.

"Well lets not dally, Alphonse, we do have only seven minutes after all!" she said, surprisingly businesslike as she shoved the poor boy into the closet and practically slammed the door behind them as the rest of the circle howled with laughter.

Seven minutes later, May came out with a very pleased smile on her face, while a very rumpled-looking Al had to stumble his way back to his spot on the carpet. Though when Ed looked closely, he saw that his brother looked rather pleased himself.

Ed grinned "Heh, you have fun, Alphonse?" he teased, and Al burned bright red.

"Sh-Shut up..." he said, but he couldn't get the smile to leave his face. Ed laughed and leaned across the circle to good-heartedly punch his brothers shoulder.

But then Paninya said something that wiped Ed's smile completely off his face. Something so terrible, but something he should've expected all along.

"EEEED! It's your turn!"

_Oh sweet Jesus, no! _"...Uh, I already went" he tried, but Paninya just grinned and turned the bottle towards him.

"Come on, Ed, we all took a turn! Heck, Winry even went twice!" at that both Winry and Sheska burned bright red. Meanwhile, Ed was backing away from the bottle like it was a ten foot tall glass of milk.

"But I don't want a turn! It's just a silly game so let someone else take it!" he pleaded, and Paninya gasped in outrage. But right before she could say (or rather, yell) anything, another voice spoke up.

"I'll take his turn"

Ed tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. No. No way, it couldn't be...

Both he and Paninya turned to the one who had so granted him this mercy, and Ed felt like he had been hit over the head with the spinner bottle when he saw that his suspicions were correct.

Envy. Of all people, it had to be Envy! He had remained silent the entire game, never contributing so much as a wolf-whistle when anyone went in the coat closet or a clap when anyone came out, and when Winry and Sheska went in together he didn't even look up. But now he was...offering to take Eds turn? What the hell?

"Um..." Paninya said, more than surprised at Envy's offer "Are you sure about that E-Envy?" his name stumbled awkwardly off her tongue, like her mouth was afraid to even form the two syllables. Envy shrugged.

"Well I haven't had a turn yet, have I? Besides if the Pipsqueaks too afraid-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK YOU DAMN PALM TREE?!" Ed roared and fought against Paninya and LanFan when they prevented him from ripping off the elder boys face. Envy smirked the entire time Ed struggled, but when the blonde finally settled he continued on like nothing had even happened.

"Anyway, as I was saying I don't mind taking my turn early. That is, unless you're all to _afraid _to be locked in a room with Envy the Jealous for seven full minutes!" he finished with a crazy grin and wild eyes that had Sheska running from the circle and out of the room at top speed.

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screeched, and a moment later there was the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Envy chuckled, and he slowly reached for the vodka glass as if he expected someone to stop him. When no-one did, his fingers gripped the bottle, his thin wrist twisted, and the bottle spun faster than it had all night, and everyone stared with baited breath as they waited for it to slow, and point to the poor soul that would be forced to spend a whopping seven minutes with the terrifying Envy.

Except Ed, who instead stared at the seventeen year old himself, suspicion and confusion running all over his mind. Why had Envy, of all people, offered to take his place? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. In fact, the first time he had met Envy at school they guy had ended up kicking him in the gut so hard he passed out!

_So why is he doing this now? _Ed wondered, not noticing the way everyone's eyes were widening as the bottle began to slow, _is this part of his plan? What game is he playing?_

The bottle had stopped, and Ed was still watching Envy suspiciously when the boy's violet eyes widened at the glass container and his lips slightly parted with surprise, and Ed didn't realise what that look was for until he realised that nobody was staring at the bottle anymore. Now, they everyone was staring at..._him!_

A sinking feeling entered Edward's stomach. He didn't want to look down, terrified of what he might find, but he knew he would have to at some point just to confirm that his suspicions were mercifully incorrect. Oh please, God, let them be incorrect! He did it slowly, during which he prayed to every other God he didn't believe in to make it not so, for the the little glass structure to be pointing at Roy or Ling or someone other than-

He saw the bottle. It was pointed at him.

_SCREW YOU, GOD!_

Eventually, Paninya's voice broke the heart-stopping silence "Um...Ed it...it's _you"_

"Yeah, I got that, thanks Paninya!" Ed nearly snapped, turning his whole body towards her so that he could look anywhere, _anywhere, _except Envy. Crap, what must he be thinking? Was he disgusted? Amused? Both? Why was he being so quiet?!

"So Ed, it, uh, looks like you get a turn after all!" said Roy, the statement earning a few titters but not many, but enough to make Ed want to punch the bastard in the face. Beside Al, Greed was looking at his brother with a small, but strangely knowing smirk.

"Ed?" Winry said softly, and when the blonde saw the concerned way his friend was looking at him he decided he couldn't allow this crap to continue, and forced himself to look at Envy, where he was met with quite a shock.

Although his position on the carpet hadn't changed, Envy was clearly refusing to look at Ed, too. His eyes faced the ceiling in a bid to look nonchalant, but the way he was biting his lip and clenching his fist showed the truth. After a second Envy must've realised that Ed was staring at him because he finally looked down, and when their eyes met, the boy did something Ed didn't even think he was capable of.

He blushed.

It was small, a little sprinkling of pink on the cheeks, but a blush all the same. Ed had never seen him that way before, it made him look...different. Softer, somehow.

"So?" Greed's voice invaded the room, sounding all too gleeful for Ed's liking "You guys gonna do it?" he laughed at his clever (or so he liked to think) innuendo and both boys glared at him.

Then Envy looked back at Ed, and the blonde felt his heart jump into his stomach as the teen stood up from the circle, not taking his eyes off the blonde for an instant as he fixed a large grin on his face, and held his hand out to the boy.

"Shall we?"

You could _hear _the sounds of jaws hitting the floor! Ed stared at Envy in disbelief thinking no, no way! This...this had to be a joke! Envy was just toying with him, right? There was no way he really wanted to...to...to do _that!_

Ed opened his mouth, but for some reason he couldn't force any words to come out. For what felt like years Envy stood there, his hand held out to him in an offering, and Ed had no clue what to do about it. What would happen when he said no? Would Envy kill him for making him look like an idiot? Would he laugh? Dammit, he was _so _going to die!

Then, in amongst his panic, he heard Roy's bastard laugh."What's the matter, Ed? You too scared of Envy to be locked in a room with him for less than ten minutes? Or are you just too sensitive about your sexuality to go at it with a guy?

Ed heard Greed join in the assholes laughter, and despite him being the only one to do so Roy's statement still pissed off the blonde. Thought he was too chicken to be locked in a room with Envy, huh? Roy thought he was _afraid _of this anorexic palm tree? He thought he was too worried about his sexuality to...to..to-Oh WHATEVER!

Screw it, his pride was on the line.

A collective gasp rose from the circle when Ed took Envy's willowy hand and allowed himself to be pulled up by the long haired boy. After a full minute of holding his hand out Envy's smile had fallen, but now it was back tenfold "You sure about this, Pipsqueak?"

Ed stiffened "Yes. And don't call me _Pipsqueak!" _he snarled, but that only caused Envy's smile to broaden, and he began to pull Ed towards the coat closet. The blonde swallowed hard, trying not to show just how hard his heart was hammering. Oh God, he was really doing this, oh God, they were going into the closet, oh God, what the hell had he gotten himself into now?

Suddenly Envy stopped in mid-step, almost causing Ed to crash into him. The older boy turned around slightly and saw that everyone was watching them-Ed, in particular-as if they never expected him to return from that closet. Envy met those looks with a trademark smirk, and as he opened the door to pull Ed inside, he left them with one last statement.

"See ya in seven minutes, worms!"

And then the door closed.

FMAB

The first thing Ed registered about the coat closet is that it was really dusty. He could smell it from the second he walked in, but he couldn't see what was causing the dust because it was so dark, and-he nearly smacked his head into the wall because he was so dumb for just realising this _now!-_there was no light in here. He couldn't see a damn thing!

"...Edward"

Ed flinched when he felt Envy's voice breathe right into his ear, and felt his face flush red. Crap, he had almost forgotten what actually happened when you got to this place!

...What was going to happen, anyway? Did Envy really want to make out with him, or was he just being the insufferable ass he always was and trying to make himself look big in front of his broth-?

Warm fingers trailed up Edward's cheeks to cup his face, and before the boy realised what was happening he felt a soft warmth on his lips, gently pressing against them and slowly moving. The feeling was...nice, like soft silk against Ed's mouth, and for a split second he relaxed into the feeling before he remembered who he was with and realised what was happening. He broke away with a gasp.

Holy crap, Envy had just kissed him! Envy. Had. Just. _Kissed him! _And Ed had liked it! What the hell, he wasn't gay! And even if he was there was no _way _he would enjoy being kissed by _Envy! _Right?!

"Hey, what the hell?" Ed blushed in the darkness when he heard Envy's voice "Get back here, we're supposed to be kissing!" soft fingers touched his face again but Ed jerked out of his warm hold, shaking his head rapidly but realising Envy couldn't see him a second later and that he would have to use words.

"I...Envy, I...I'm not gay!" he blurted out. For a moment there was nothing but silence, but then he heard a high laugh "Hey, what the hell's so funny?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Envy sighed, still chuckling a little "Just that, you're clearly in denial, but other than that nothing"

"What?!" Ed snapped, clenching his fist. He was gonna punch this guys lights out! "I am _not _in denial, you stupid palm tree, I only agreed to this to shut Roy up! I am not gay!"

"Oh yeah?" seconds after Envy's silken words passed his ears, Ed felt his hands on his face again, tilting his head up until he felt the older boys breath on his lips "Lets put that to the test, shall we?"

"Wha-Mmph!" Ed's voice was muffled as once again those silken lips cut him off, but this time there was nothing gentle about it. The kiss was hard, brutal and passionate. Envy held Ed's head in a tight grip as his mouth moved hungrily over his, tilting his head for a better angle and nibbling the boys lower lip with his sharp teeth before he swept over the marks with his soft, slick tongue.

And that was when Ed moaned. The boy couldn't think, he could barely register what was happening. All his visionary senses had been cut off and all he could do was feel. Smooth hands were cupping his face, lips were on his, it was like the second Envy's mouth had claimed his like that, all wires to his brain had cut off and all he could think about was the kiss and how...how _wonderful _it felt!

_Oh God, this is so wrong...but it feels so _good!

Ed's eyes fluttered shut, and he felt himself start to kiss Envy back, but it was at that moment that the dark haired teen pulled away.

_Wha...? _Ed let out a sad whine as those lips left his own, wanting them to return. Then he realised what he had been thinking and mentally punched himself in the gut. Was he crazy?! He. Was. Not. GAY!

But then...why wasn't he pulling out of Envy's arms? The older teen still had his hands on Ed's face, and he could feel Envy's breaths on his lips but Ed wasn't doing anything to stop him from being so close.

"Like it?" Envy's breath passed over Ed's lips deliciously as he spoke, and his mind screamed yes, but for some reason all that came out of his mouth was:

"But...but I'm not...gay..."

Envy hesitated, maybe out of surprise of disbelief, but then he sniggered "But that didn't stop you from kissing me back, did it?" he said, and Ed inwardly cursed himself so much that he almost missed what Envy was saying.

"But, just think about this, Edward" as he spoke, his mouth passed over Ed's skin until Envy was whispering right in his ear, making him shiver when warm breath ghosted over the shell "You might not be gay...but you still want this" Envy's left hand trailed away from Ed's face, moving down the skin of his neck, over his chest, past his stomach until it reached his belt buckle. His hand paused there, and his lips moved back until the blonde felt them brushing against his own. Ed was trembling by this point, all the sensations he was experiencing driving him crazy. The sensations _Envy _was making him feel.

"After all, it's only seven minutes" Envy finished, and he softly kissed Ed's sweet lips.

That was it for Ed. Throwing away all his denials and excuses he wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and forced his lips onto his in a desperate kiss, and Envy kissed him back full force, the hand that was on Eds belt buckle going round the small of his back and pressing the boys small body into his own until not an inch separated them. As they kissed Ed ran his hands though Envys hair and sighed at the surprisingly soft feel of the spikes. Envy took the opportunity Ed's open mouth presented, and slipped his tongue in through the gap.

"Mmn!" Ed moaned loudly, wrapping an arm around Envy's shoulders and clinging to him tightly as their tongues fought and intertwined. Envy tasted so damn _good! _Sweet yet metallic at the same time, with a hint of whatever alcohol he must've drunk at the party. Come to think of it, Ed had drunk a few too, maybe that explained why he was acting so irrationally-_oh God!_

"A-ah! Envy~" Ed moaned again just as loudly when the hand Envy had wrapped around Ed's waist came back to his front and slid below the belt and started rubbing hard at the bulge in his pants. Ed tore away from Envy's lips and gasped widely, rocking his hips into Envy's hand and clawing at his back. The older boy responded with a predatorial growl and backed Ed up in the tiny space until his back was pressed against the wall where he then removed his hand from between Ed's legs. For a second Ed keened in disappointment, until Envy started to kiss him again with his fingers in his hair and something much larger than his hand started rocking against his hips. Ed gasped in wanton passion, and the two boys moaned into their kiss as their erections ground together.

"Ed..." Envy broke their kiss with a gasp, but Ed nearly blessed him out loud when he didn't stop rocking his hips against his. Christ, he was so close... "D-do you wa-_ah~! _Do you want to know why I w-wanted to play tonight?"

_Play what? _Ed nearly asked, but then he remembered the game that had gotten them into this situation in the first place, but before he could answer Envy pushed down his collar and began suckling on his neck, causing Ed to see spots as Envy's hips moved harder and faster brought him closer and closer to his bliss.

"It was because..." Envy left his neck and kissed Ed fleetingly before he spoke "I wanted to d-do this...with _you!"_

Ed responded to that by letting go of Envy's shoulders and bringing those thin lips back on his own with his hands behind his head, snaking his tongue into Envy's mouth and causing the boy to moan at the feeling. They broke apart after a minute, which gave Ed just enough time to pant out "I-I wanted you, t-too...Envy!" before his and Envy's hips bucked together one last time, and Ed threw his head back in a soundless scream of the boys name as he _finally-_

"Times up you guy-HOLY CRAP EDWARDS GAY!" a female voice shrieked.

Ed and Envy broke apart pretty quickly after that. Yes, they were still wrapped around each other, and yes their groins were still firmly pressed together, but now instead of passionately making out, they were blinking in the suddenly harsh light of Winry's living room as the coat closet door hung open, and all of Ed's friends stared at them with eyes the size of dinner plates. Winry, Ling, LanFan, Al, May, Riza, and Roy all gaped at them in total disbelief. Only Greed seemed to be the one guy who wasn't the least bit surprised, smirking at them both with a knowing look.

Paninya stood ahead of them, being the one who opened the door and the one who screamed out that Ed was gay. For a long time, the boy stared back at them, not knowing what the hell to say to explain himself but in no way attempting to detach himself from Envy.

But eventually, it was Envy himself who broke the silence.

"Piss off you morons, Ed's not gay, O.k?!" he yelled, right before he shoved Paninya out of the closet and slammed the door in their faces.

Once again plunged in darkness, Envy turned back to the boy who was so wonderfully pressed against him.

"Now...where were we?"

_**Fourteen f-ing pages, crap, I have REALLY got to sort out my word limitations!**_

_**SO! What did you guys think? I told you it would be a heavy T rating but I don't know if this bumps it up to M. Personally I don't think it does unless they do the actual deed but whatever. This is my second FMA oneshot but it's my first that's set in the BrotherhoodVerse so please, give it some love and send a review!**_


End file.
